moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
WALL-E
G ATP T TE AA PT Livre G | idioma = Inglés | productora = Pixar Animation Studios | distribución = Walt Disney Studios Buena Vista International | presupuesto = USD 180 000 000 | recaudación = USD 521 268 237 | oscar_animación_anterior = Ratatouille | oscar_animación_actual = WALL·E | oscar_animación_siguiente = Up | imdb = 0910970 | filmaffinity = 744679 }} WALL·E o WALL-E (conocida como WALL·E: batallón de limpieza en España) es una película de animación realizada casi íntegramente por computadora de géneros de ciencia ficción y comedia estrenada en 2008, dirigida por Andrew Stanton, producida por Pixar Animation Studios y distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures. La trama sigue a un robot llamado WALL·E, diseñado para limpiar la basura que cubre a la Tierra después de que fuese devastada y abandonada por el ser humano en un futuro lejano. Tras esto, se enamora de EVA, una robot tipo sonda que es enviada al planeta para investigar si existen indicios de vida, lo cual significaría que el lugar puede ser nuevamente habitado por la humanidad. Una vez que consigue su objetivo y encuentra una planta, EVA se dirige rápidamente a la nave de la que provino, Axioma, por lo que WALL·E la sigue al espacio exterior en una aventura que cambia el destino de ambos para salvar a la naturaleza y a la humanidad. Stanton había trabajado anteriormente con Pixar al dirigir Buscando a Nemo, que le valió el Óscar como «mejor película de animación». El cineasta consideró que Pixar había logrado crear simulaciones verosímiles de la física bajo el agua en aquella producción, por lo cual esperaba un resultado similar para WALL·E, sólo que con escenarios ambientados en el espacio exterior. Cabe señalar que la mayoría de los personajes en este filme no tienen voces humanas, y en su lugar utilizan un comportamiento kinésico y sonidos robóticos, diseñados por Ben Burtt, semejantes a voces. Además, la película se convirtió en la primera producción de Pixar en tener escenas con imágenes reales. La película se estrenó en cines de Estados Unidos y Canadá el 27 de junio de 2008, logrando recaudar USD 23,1 millones en su día de estreno y USD 63 millones adicionales en su primer fin de semana, siendo proyectada en 3 992 salas de cine, situándose más tarde en el puesto número uno en ingresos de taquilla durante su primer fin de semana de presentación; en total, la cinta recaudó una cantidad de USD 521 268 237 a nivel mundial. Al igual que sus predecesoras, se adjuntó a WALL·E un cortometraje animado llamado Presto para su estreno en cines. El filme obtuvo una recepción positiva por parte de la crítica especializada, alcanzando una valoración de un 96% en el sitio web recopilador de reseñas Rotten Tomatoes y una puntuación de 94 sobre 100 por parte de Metacritic. Asimismo, resultó nominada en diversas categorías de premios, principalmente en el rubro de «mejor película animada», destacando en las ceremonias de los Globos de Oro y los premios Óscar. En estos últimos, fue nominada además en otras cinco categorías en las que resultó vencida, incluyendo «mejor guion original», lo cual la convirtió en el largometraje de Pixar con más nominaciones en tal ceremonia y, junto con ''La bella y la bestia, la película animada más nominada en la historia del cine. Sinopsis En el siglo XXII, la Tierra está regida por la megacorporación Buy n Large (BnL), que causa una producción excesiva de basura y la Tierra se cubre de ella hacia el año 2115. En un intento de resolver la situación, la población de la Tierra es evacuada en lujosas naves espaciales de la megacorporación, mientras que un ejército de robots compactadores de basura llamados WALL·E (Waste Allocation Load Lifter - Earth class) se establecen en la Tierra para restaurar y limpiar el planeta. El plan falla cinco años después y, de esa manera, la humanidad se ve obligada a establecerse en el espacio de forma indefinida. Setecientos años después, en 2805, sólo una unidad WALL·E ha sobrevivido, que recolecta por sí misma piezas de otras unidades WALL·E averiadas. Esta unidad ha desarrollado una personalidad y sensibilidad propias, así como emociones. Entre sus cualidades más notables destaca su curiosidad, lo cual se evidencia en su peculiar costumbre de recoger cosas extrañas que le interesan en las montañas de basura, tales como un cubo de Rubik, una lámpara incandescente y hasta un sostén. Un día, WALL·E encuentra una planta creciendo entre la basura y la lleva a su camión. Ese mismo día, una nave espacial aterriza en los terrenos donde WALL·E se encuentra, en la cual aparece una avanzada robot exploradora llamada EVA. Inmediatamente después mirarla WALL·E se enamora de ella. No obstante, ella debe cumplir su misión de buscar señales de vida de una planta, por lo que ésa es su única tarea a realizar en el planeta. Inicialmente, EVA se comporta distante hacia WALL·E, mientras a éste le empieza a atraer aún más la robot. Durante una tormenta de polvo, WALL·E lleva a EVA a su camión y le muestra la planta que había recolectado hace poco, lo cual causa que sus sistemas automatizados de guardar la planta dentro de ella se activen y asimismo desactiven a la robot. WALL·E hace todo lo posible para recuperarla y cuidar de ella, incluso sale con la robot aún sabiendo que se encuentra inactiva. Cuando su nave viene a recogerla, WALL·E se aferra desesperadamente al casco de la nave y después de un largo viaje llegan a la Axioma, nave espacial de la BnL. thumb|left|200px|En el año 2115, la [[Tierra se halla totalmente cubierta de basura en su superficie y por lo tanto los seres humanos la han abandonado, dejando atrás a una serie enorme de robots que se encargan de limpiar y compactar los desechos. De estos robots, el único que se ve en plenas funciones es WALL·E, el protagonista de la cinta.]] Después de un acoplamiento, WALL·E sigue a EVA mientras ella es llevada hacia el puente de la nave. A medida que WALL·E avanza por el Axioma es evidente que después de siglos de vivir en condiciones de microgravedad y haber estado confiados a los sistemas de la nave, los pasajeros humanos han sufrido una severa pérdida ósea y se han vuelto extremadamente obesos. El capitán de la nave, B. McCrea, hace menos cosas de las que debería de hacer y deja el control de la nave al piloto automático, Auto. Cuando EVA llega a la oficina del capitán, este último se entera de que mediante la colocación de la planta dentro del holodetector de la nave como un símbolo para volver a habitar la Tierra, el Axioma entrará en el hiperespacio y regresará a la Tierra para permitir a sus pasajeros repoblar el planeta. Sin embargo, cuando se abre a EVA, la planta no se encuentra. Se considera a EVA defectuosa y es llevada a la sala de reparación de robots junto con WALL·E, mientras la curiosidad por la planta del capitán McCrea hace que él comience a investigar la historia de la Tierra. WALL·E confunde la inspección de EVA con una tortura e intenta salvarla, liberando accidentalmente una multitud de robots con mal funcionamiento, haciendo que EVA y él sean designados como robots renegados. Furiosa por la influencia destructiva de WALL·E, EVA le guía hasta una cápsula de escape para regresarlo hacia la Tierra. Ahí son testigos de que un GO-4 coloca la planta perdida en una de las cápsulas, la cual es lanzada hacia el espacio exterior y programada para autodestruirse con WALL·E adentro, pues éste había corrido hacia ella justo antes de ser sellada. WALL·E escapa ileso —un extintor lo ayuda a alejarse rápidamente de la explosión— llevando la planta consigo y se reconcilia con EVA, celebrando con un breve baile afuera de la Axioma. Ambos le traen la planta al capitán, quien examina las grabaciones de EVA de la devastada Tierra y se percata de que la humanidad debe regresar a restaurar el planeta. No obstante, Auto revela su intención de impedir su regreso, organiza un motín y electrocuta a WALL·E mientras él trata de proteger la planta. EVA se da cuenta de que las únicas piezas capaces de reparar a WALL·E están en el camión en el que habita en la Tierra y le ayuda a llevar la planta al holodetector para activar el hipersalto de la Axioma hacia la Tierra, contando con la ayuda de los robots de mal funcionamiento en la nave. El capitán abre el holodetector mientras lucha por el control de la Axioma contra Auto, quien cierra el holodetector sobre WALL·E, aplastándolo mientras éste trata de mantenerlo abierto. Finalmente, el capitán logra desactivar a Auto y EVA coloca la planta en el holodetector rápidamente para poder liberar a WALL·E y enviar al Axioma a la Tierra. Ya en el planeta, EVA traslada los restos de WALL·E a su hogar donde exitosamente repara y reactiva al robot. Sin embargo, la memoria de WALL·E se encuentra borrada y vuelve a su programación original, la que consiste en ser un simple compactador de basura. Con el corazón roto, EVA le da a WALL·E una despedida con un Beso que ocasiona una chispa eléctrica que restaura la memoria de WALL·E, siendo como siempre. WALL·E y EVA felizmente reúnen a los pasajeros robots y humanos de la Axioma con el objetivo de restablecer el ambiente de la Tierra. Durante la escena de los créditos finales, se aprecia el repoblamiento exitoso de la Tierra y cómo la planta que aparece a lo largo del filme ha crecido hasta convertirse en un robusto árbol que aprecian con asombro el par de robots. Reparto y personajes thumb|200px|right|[[Andrew Stanton era un seguidor de Sigourney Weaver tras haber visto las películas de la franquicia Alien, por lo que le pidió a ella que diera vida a la voz de la computadora de la Axioma.]] Para Jim Morris y Andrew Stanton, una de las opciones más claras para diseñar la voz de los personajes era Ben Burtt, conocido ya anteriormente por sus trabajos en la serie cinematográfica de Star Wars y en la película E. T., el extraterrestre. Burtt había prometido antes no volver a trabajar con robots después de haber hecho una labor de tres décadas con Star Wars; sin embargo, cuando se le dio la oportunidad de trabajar con Pixar se retractó: «Al no haber casi diálogo, era una estupenda oportunidad de recrear emociones y otras cosas a través del sonido». * WALL·E (siglas de Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth Class; trad. lit: «Elevador para Asignación de Carga Residual Clase Tierra»): es el personaje principal y quien da título al filme. Es un robot sensible y compactador de basura que funciona con energía solar; presumiblemente el único robot funcional en la Tierra. Está diseñado con una caja recogedora pequeña a todo terreno, tres dedos en sus manos de pala y con ojos tipo binocular. Está equipado con un láser cortador entre los ojos y con un dispositivo de grabación que utiliza para grabar y reproducir la canción «It Only Takes a Moment» del musical Hello Dolly! La voz la produjo Ben Burtt, al utilizar varios objetos y programas: «Desarrollé un par de programas que, utilizando una voz como la mía, podían deconstruirla en pequeñas piezas que podían reunirse de nuevo para sonar finalmente como una máquina, quedando intacta la interpretación». * Asimismo, Burtt creó la voz de M-O (Microbe Obliterator; «Eliminador Microbiano»), así como la mayoría de los otros robots que aparecen en la película, aunque se le acreditó principalmente por la producción de la voz de este robot y la de WALL·E. M-O es un pequeño robot de mantenimiento obsesivo y compulsivo que limpia la nave e inspecciona los envíos entrantes para evitar contaminantes externos. * EVA (Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator; «Evaluador de Vegetación Alienígena»): es una elegante robot de tipo sonda espacial, cuya función principal es localizar vegetación en la Tierra y de esa manera confirmar si ésta ya es habitable o no. Está diseñada con un cuerpo blanco en forma de huevo con unos dedos, cabeza y hombros que levitan sobre ella. EVA se mueve de una forma antigravitatoria, y está equipada además con un cañón en su brazo derecho —el cual utiliza inmediatamente después de una mínima provocación—. Burtt sólo fue capaz de crear voces neutrales y masculinas, por lo que pidió a Elissa Knight, una empleada de Pixar, que grabara su voz para modificarla electrónicamente y de esa manera darle vida a EVA. * Capitán B. McCrea: es el único comandante de la Axioma. A lo largo de sus funciones como capitán, ha estado siguiendo una rutina diaria aburrida que consiste en vivir solamente en su cabina y saludar en las mañanas a los pasajeros de la nave. Conociendo a WALL·E, sin embargo, despierta su interés por la Tierra, y se entusiasma mucho en la investigación del hogar del que nunca supo nada; de esa manera, su papel como capitán se vuelve más dinámico, al igual que su pensamiento de liderazgo. Su nombre nunca se menciona en el diálogo, pero se muestra en una conmemoración holográfica en su cabina, junto con sus predecesores. El actor y comediante Jeff Garlin grabó la voz de dicho personaje. * Shelby Forthright: fue un CEO histórico de la Buy n Large Corporation. Conocido por su optimismo aparentemente interminable, dirige la propuesta de los planes de evacuación, limpieza y recolonización de la Tierra. Sin embargo, perdió la esperanza al darse cuenta de cuan tóxico se había convertido el planeta que su empresa contaminó. Fred Willard interpretó al personaje; es el único miembro del elenco de esta película que interpreta a un personaje de acción en vivo con diálogos, y el primero en hacerlo en cualquier película de Pixar. * Auto: es el piloto automático inteligente de la Axioma que es de hecho, el timón robótico de la nave. Auto sirve como antagonista de la película, siguiendo la directiva A113 del último CEO de la BnL que consistía en establecer a los humanos en la nave espacial para siempre, para así mantener el statu quo. El programa MacInTalk de Apple Macintosh se utilizó como voz de Auto, la misma que se conservó en varios idiomas diferentes. * John y Mary: son seres humanos que viven en la Axioma e ignoraron en gran medida su entorno la mayor parte de su vida (ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que en la nave en la que estaban viviendo había una piscina). Siempre han hablado con sus amigos a través de pantallas holográficas delante de ellos. Sin embargo, son sacados de sus trances después de encuentros casuales con WALL·E, y finalmente se encuentran cara a cara por primera vez y de inmediato se enamoran. John Ratzenberger y Kathy Najimy prestaron sus voces para John y Mary, respectivamente. * Sigourney Weaver prestó su voz para la computadora de la Axioma. Stanton bromeó sobre el rol de Weaver, expresando: «¿Te das cuenta de que tienes que ser 'Mother' ahora?»;DVD. Scene 16. "Captain on Deck". Audio commentary by Director Andrew Stanton. 52:01-52:09. Mother es la computadora de la nave en la película de ''Alien (1979), en la que Weaver participó. Doblaje al español En lo que al doblaje en español de la cinta se refiere, se realizaron dos diferentes, como ocurre con la mayoría de las películas dobladas al español, uno para España y otro para Hispanoamérica. El estudio de grabación Soundub, que se encuentra en Madrid, sirvió para producir uno de dichos doblajes, para España, bajo la dirección y ajustes de Lorenzo Beteta, la traducción de Lucía Rodríguez, la dirección de producción de José Luis García y los ajustes de sonido de Rubén Raposo. Además de los nueve actores de doblaje que prestaron su voz para los personajes principales, se requirió otro personal de un total de nueve para hacer voces adicionales. En cambio, la versión hispanoamericana contó con un total de 12 actores para interpretar a los personajes principales, además de otros 11 que realizaron las voces adicionales. Dicha versión fue supervisada por Raúl Aldana, el director creativo de Disney Character Voices International, y la traducción corrió a cargo de Katya Ojeda, siendo producida en el Taller Acústico, un estudio que se dedica principalmente al doblaje de películas animadas de Disney. Ambas versiones presentaron cambios respecto a la versión original; un ejemplo de éstos fue la voz de Auto, que en en el idioma inglés es doblado por una mujer, Sigourney Weaver, mientras que en las versiones española e hispanoamericana se presentaban voces masculinas (de Claudio Serrano y Raúl Anaya, respectivamente). Otro aspecto fue la voz de los robots, quienes no hablan, sino que producen sonidos electrónicos, que fueron reemplazados en el doblaje en español. Antonio Toca, de Blog de cine comentó que «en los instantes que quieren decir sus nombres y referirse el uno al otro robots, transmiten tanta ternura, que el cambio de sonido por el dichoso doblaje, mata las secuencias en las que esto se produce». Temáticas Stanton describe la temática principal la película como «amor irracional que vence la programación de la vida»: Stanton notó que muchos comentaristas enfatizaron el aspecto ambiental de la complacencia de la humanidad en el filme, ya que «esa desconexión será la causa, indirectamene, de todo lo malo que sucede en la vida para la humanidad o el planeta». Afirmó que al quitarles los esfuerzos para trabajar, los robots también erradican la necesidad humana de poner esfuerzo en las relaciones. El periodista cristiano Rod Dreher observó que la tecnología del villano resulta ser compleja en la cinta, mientras que el estilo de vida artificial de los humanos en la Axioma los ha separado de la naturaleza, haciéndolos «esclavos de la tecnología y sus apetitos básicos, y han perdido todo lo que los hace humanos». Dreher contrastó el trabajo duro, pues el sucio WALL·E es renovado gracias a las labores de los elegantes robots de limpieza en la nave. No obstante, son los humanos y no los robots quienes se hacen redundantes a sí mismos, y durante los créditos finales se muestra que los humanos y robots trabajan juntos para renovar y repoblar la Tierra. «''WALL·E'' no es una película de ludismo», expresó. «No demoniza la tecnología. Sólo argumenta que la tecnología es utilizada adecuadamente para ayudar a los humanos a cultivar su verdadera naturaleza – eso debe estar subordinado para la prosperidad humana, y ayudar a difundirlo»–. [[Archivo:Dove Sent Forth from the Ark.png|thumb|upright|EVA y la nave Axiom han sido comparadas con el Arca de Noé y la paloma de dicha historia.]] Stanton, quien es cristiano, nombró a EVA de esa manera debido a una cierta influencia del personaje bíblico del mismo nombre, puesto que la soledad de WALL·E le recordaba a Adán, antes de que Dios creara a su pareja. Dreher apreció el homónimo bíblico de EVA y observó su directiva como una inversión de esa historia; EVA utiliza la planta para comunicarse con la humanidad y advertirles de que regresen a la Tierra y que se alejen del «dios falso» de BnL y el perezoso estilo de vida que ofrece. Asimismo, Dreher notó este rasgo desde los puntos de vista clásicos cristianos en los que Adán es maldecido para comenzar a trabajar, en las escenas donde WALL·E argumenta que el trabajo duro es la razón que hace humano al ser humano. Dreher hizo hincapié en los paralelismos del dios falso de BnL en una escena donde un robot les enseña a unos niños «la letra B es de Buy n Large, tu mejor amigo», lo cual lo comparó con las corporaciones modernas como McDonald's, que crea lealtad a la marca en los niños. Megan Basham, de la revista World, sintió que el filme critíca la búsqueda del placer, mientras que WALL·E, en su administración, aprende a apreciar de verdad la creación de Dios. Durante la redacción del guion, un empleado de Pixar hizo notar a Jim Reardon que EVA le hacía recordar a la paloma y la rama de olivo que provienen de la historia del Arca de Noé, y la historia fue reelaborada con la intención de que en la trama EVA encontrara una planta para regresar a la humanidad a su planeta y abandonar su viaje.Hauser, p. 83. El mismo WALL·E ha sido comparado con Prometeo, Sísifo, y Butades: en un ensayo donde se discute que WALL·E representa al esfuerzo artístico del mismo Pixar, Hrag Vartanian comparó a WALL·E con Butades por una escena en la que el robot le expresa su amor hacia EVA creando una escultura de ella con piezas recicladas. «La tradición de la Antigua Grecia respecto al origen del arte se remonta a una doncella corintia, quien en un intento por preservar la sombra de su amante, dibujó su silueta en una pared, poco antes de que él partiera hacía la guerra. Éste mito nos recuerda que el arte nace siempre de la nostalgia, y que la obra siempre representa algo más importante para el creador que para la propia musa. En el mismo sentido, Stanton y el equipo de Pixar nos han contado una historia profundamente personal acerca de su amor hacía el cine y de la visión que ellos tienen para la animación, a través del prisma que difracta todos los tipos de relaciones humanas». Estreno y recepción Promoción y estreno en cines thumb|right|265px|Personas [[Cosplay|disfrazadas de WALL·E y EVA, protagonistas del filme.]] Al igual que sus predecesores producidos por Pixar, WALL·E se hizo acompañar de un cortometraje para su proyección mundial: Presto, la cual al igual que el filme principal resultó nominado a un premio Óscar. El corto fue dedicado a Justin Wright (1981–2008), un animador de Pixar que trabajó para Ratatouille y falleció debido a un ataque del corazón antes del estreno en cines de WALL·E. Previo al estreno del documental The Pixar Story, Pixar publicó un video de cuatro minutos de WALL·E con imágenes acompañadas por comentarios de Stanton. Para continuar la promoción internacional de la película, Disney y Pixar mostraron un comercial durante la edición XLII del Super Bowl, en el cual los protagonistas de la franquicia Toy Story (también de Pixar), Woody y Buzz Lightyear, conversaban sobre WALL·E mientras observaban un corto de él en un televisor. De igual manera, el tráiler extendido y el tráiler internacional se revelaron en marzo de 2008. Para el apoyo de la campaña promocional, Pixar lanzó en junio de 2008 cuatro videos cómicos en los que el protagonista jugaba con objetos que encontraba, entre otros videos que incluían entrevistas con Andrew Stanton. Los pósters también tomaron un papel fundamental para dicha campaña; el póster definitivo para la proyección se mostró a finales de febrero del mismo año. Walt Disney Imagineering (WDI) construyó WALL·Es animatrónicos para promocionar el filme, lo cuales realizaron presentaciones en Disneyland Resort, el Instituto Franklin, el Museo de Ciencia de Miami, el Seattle Center y en el Festival de Cine de Tokio. Debido a problemas de seguridad, los robots de siempre estuvieron estrictamente controlados y WDI frecuentemente necesitaba saber exactamente qué era lo que requerían para que pudiesen interactuar. Por esta razón, por lo general se negó que los robots interactuaran con los niños en los parques temáticos en caso de que algún WALL·E pisara el pie de un niño. Aquellos que quisiesen tomar una fotografía con el personaje sólo podían hacerlo con un pedazo de cartón en forma del protagonista. Otra pequeña cantidad de productos se vendieron para WALL·E, mientras la serie de productos de Cars seguía siendo popular, y muchos fabricantes manifestaban más su interés en la película de Speed Racer en ese tiempo, que fue una exitosa línea a pesar de su fracaso comercial en la taquilla. Thinkway, que creó los juguetes de WALL·E, previamente había trabajado para Pixar tras producir muñecos de Toy Story cuando otros productores de juguetes no estaban interesados en ello. Entre los objetos vendidos por Thinkway se encuentran WALL·Es que bailan con un reproductor de música, un juguete que puede ser desarmado y armado de vuelta, y un juguete a control remoto de él y EVA que tienen sensores de movimiento y que permiten su interacción con los jugadores; incluso hubo juguetes de peluche. Las figuras «Ultimate WALL·E» no se comercializaron sino hasta el estreno del formato casero del filme en noviembre de 2008, a un precio al por menor de 200 USD, haciendo que The Patriot-News los catalogara como productos «sólo para fanáticos experimentados y coleccionistas». En un estudio realizado por Disney Store, 65% de los niños preferían recibir regalos en Navidad que el 6 de enero, y que la mayoría de niños (sin considerar a las niñas) preferían juguetes de WALL·E y juguetes electrónicos. La premiere mundial del filme tuvo lugar en el Greek Theatre de Los Ángeles el 21 de junio de 2008; la prensa arribó a las 6:00 pm y los miembros de la producción una hora después, anuncio confirmado por Pixar el 9 de junio del mismo año. Al evento asistieron tanto el equipo de producción como el elenco, así como otras celebridades. En Estados Unidos y Canadá, la cinta se proyectó en 3 992 salas de cine el 27 de junio de 2008. Stanton, Morris y otra variedad del equipo visitaron varios países para su respectiva premiere, concediendo entrevistas y fotografías; esta especie de gira promocional comenzó en México. A continuación las fechas de estreno mundial de la película: Premios WALL·E ganó el premio a la «mejor película de animación», y fue nominada en las categorías de «mejor guion original», «mejor banda sonora», «mejor canción original», «mejor edición de sonido» y «mejor sonido» para la 81.ª entrega de los Óscares; sin embargo, perdió ante las películas Slumdog Millionaire, The Dark Knight y Milk. Walt Diney Pictures presionó también para que el filme entrara a la categoría de «mejor película», sin embargo, no fue nominado, una situación que provocó controversia en cuanto a si la Academia deliberadamente restringió a WALL·E solamente a la categoría de mejor película de animación, y a consecuencia de ello, Peter Travers comentó que «si alguna vez hubo un momento en que una película animada merecía ser nominada a la mejor película, esa era WALL·E». Sólo tres películas han sido nominadas a dicha categoría, las cuales han sido La bella y la bestia (1991), y los dos siguientes filmes de Pixar, Up (2009) y Toy Story 3 (2010). Stanton reflexionó sobre lo sucedido, y mencionó que no estaba decepcionado de que la película no lograra estar nominada para dicha categoría, ya que en cambio se sentía lleno de júbilo gracias a la buena aceptación que el filme había adquirido; al respecto, señaló: «la línea [entre el live-action y la animación] sólo se está volviendo cada vez menos nítida, y pienso que con cada año que pasa esto se va a volver más y más tedioso, pues uno ya no va a poder discernir cuál película es en realidad una animada y cuál no». El filme hizo una aparición exitosa en varias premiaciones de finales de 2008, particularmente en la categoría de «mejor película», en donde la mayoría de las películas de animación son pasadas por alto. Ésta adquirió el galardón, o por lo menos el equivalente de dicho premio, en la Boston Society of Film Critics (aunque empató con Slumdog Millionaire), en la Chicago Film Critics Association, en la entrega de premios de la Central Ohio Film Critics, en la Online Film Critics Society, y más notablemente en Los Angeles Film Critics Association, en donde logró convertirse en la primera película animada en obtener tan prestigioso galardón. También fue nombrada como una de las mejores películas de 2008 por parte del American Film Institute y del National Board of Review of Motion Pictures. Igualmente ganó como «mejor largometraje animado» en la 66.ª edición de los Globo de Oro, en la 81.ª entrega de los Óscares y en los Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards 2008. Resultó nominada en varios rubros de los Premios Annie, incluyendo «mejor película», «mejores efectos animados», «mejor animación de personajes», «mejor dirección», «mejor diseño de producción», «mejor guion» y «mejor doblaje» (por Ben Burtt); pero fue vencida por Kung Fu Panda en todas las categorías mencionadas. Ganó asimismo como «mejor película» en los Premios BAFTA 2008, y en los mismos se hizo acreedora a dos nominaciones como «mejor música» y «mejor sonido». Thomas Newman y Peter Gabriel obtuvieron un Grammy cada uno por las canciones «Down to Earth» y «Define Dancing». Además, la cinta obtuvo todos los premios a los que fue nominada por la Visual Effects Society: «mejor animación», «mejor animación de personajes» (por la escena de WALL·E y EVA sobre la camioneta) y «mejores efectos en una película animada». Se convirtió a su vez en el primer filme animado en ganar la categoría de «mejor edición de una comedia o musical» por la American Cinema Editors. En 2009, Stanton, Reardon y Docter ganaron el Premio Nebula, triunfando sobre The Dark Knight y el episodio «The Shrine», de la serie Stargate Atlantis. Aunado a los anteriores logros, obtuvo el premio de «mejor película animada» y fue nominada a «mejor director» en los Premios Saturn. En los National Movie Awards del Reino Unido, ceremonia que sólo toma en cuenta los votos del público, ganó en la categoría de «mejor película familiar». Asimismo, fue votada como «mejor película» en los British Academy Children's Awards. El protagonista de la película, WALL·E, obtuvo el puesto número 63 de la encuesta en línea de 2008 sobre los 100 mejores personajes cinematográficos, por la revista Empire. A principios de 2010, Time ubicó a WALL·E en el puesto número 1 en su lista de «mejores películas de la década». * Premios Óscar * Globos de Oro * Premios BAFTA Formato casero El 18 de noviembre de 2008, la película salió a la venta en formato DVD, y después le siguió en Blu-ray. Estas versiones (que en realidad eran un paquete especial) contenían a Presto, un cortometraje llamado BURN-E, el documental realizado por Leslie Iwerks titulado The Pixar Story, ciertos cortos relacionados con la historia de Buy 'n Large, un especial del detrás de cámaras, y una copia digital de la película que puede ser reproducida mediante el iTunes y Windows Media con sus respectivos dispositivos compatibles. Este paquete logró vender 9 042 054 unidades (los cuales suman en total USD 142 633 974), lo cual hizo que fuera el DVD más vendido basado en una animación de 2008 en términos de unidades vendidas, siendo sólo superado por Kung Fu Panda; asimismo, logró ser la animación que mayores ventas recaudó en dicho formato, en términos de ingresos, así como también el tercer DVD más vendido de 2008. Galería Tomorrowland.JPG View of Chernobyl taken from Pripyat.JPG World of Color - Wall E.jpg Fernglas(alt).JPG Dove Sent Forth from the Ark.png Celestia earth2.jpg Anlasser 1920er Jahre.jpg WALL·E_Logo.svg.png Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2008 Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas de Pixar Categoría:Películas distribuidas por The Walt Disney Company Categoría:Películas distribuidas por Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures